Why some secerts are best left alone
by Dark lust yukiya
Summary: Well a reporter for Englands newspaper has put her  nose somewhere it doesnt belong PlutoxOOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A mini Ary and Pluto

A/N: Sorry my friend who I am writing about but in time you will come to love this pairing you know you will anyways let's start this short story hopefully you won't kill me for writing this I know you hate this pairing hehe~

The being of an end

All was silent in Great Brittan except for the dark howls coming from the Phantomhive manor. A woman looking to be in her late 20's hides behind a bush of a recently cut bush she keeps her head low hopping not to be seen by the butler Sebastian Michaelis as he makes his rounds making sure everything was in order before heading to bed. She lets out a sigh of relief seeing the butler go inside the mansion giving her the perfect chance to investigate "This could be the biggest break in my career yet!" She says excitedly keeping her voice down to a low whisper her name was Ary Elisa Mona she was the local news reporter known far and wide for getting the 'dirt' on the local nobles. She won't stop until she gets a scope to boost her career even more. Unknown to her Sebastian knew she was there and let's say there's a little surprise waiting for he in the name of Pluto.

Ary sneaks around to the back making sure to stay hidden in the shadows just in case someone might look out the window of the manor she blinks as she hears something behind her growl she freezes in place thinking a dog or something was going to attack her. She was partly correct. She turns around to see "G-good d-"she stops short of her sentence as she sees not a dog but a man standing in front of her in all his naked glory she blinks staring at the man not knowing what to say she quickly averts her eyes a small blush on her cheeks "O-oh my" she says in a quiet voice as she turns around Pluto grabs her arm "Let me go you brute" she glares at the male in front of her. Pluto just leans into her and sniffs her as if looking for a familiar scent. Ary freezes in place not knowing what to do she slaps the man in front of her causing him to let her go as soon as she's free she makes a run for it. She runs off of the Phantomhive grounds going into the streets of England she hears noises knowing something is following her she keeps running afraid to look back. Suddenly something grabs her shoving her known to gently into one of the builds nearby. Suddenly everything went still no movement at all. Until she felt something hate and warm licking her cheek. That was when she started to panic as soon as she felt that tongue like her cheek she started to freak out struggling for her abuser to let he go not knowing how dangerous that is. Pluto growls biting into her neck enough to draw blood she screams as pain shoots through every fiber in her body. You see her body is more sensitive than other humans she can feel pain ten times the normal human can. Pluto laps up the blood as Ary starts to cry slight from the pain soon she stops struggling and knees Pluto in a most unpleasant place forcing the poor demon dog to fall on the ground holding himself in pain like a cat curled up in a ball. Ary ran as fast as her legs would carry her to get away from the crazed 'man' she knows will chase her and make her pay for what she did. Pluto gets up sensing his prey trying to get away ignoring the pain in his crouch he gets on all fours and starts to chase after his prey a determine look in his eyes as he gets closer to what he wants. Ary seems to have notice this as she hears loud pants coming from behind her fear taking over every nerve everything in her body screaming for her to stop and take a break since she wasn't the fittest person in the world but no she keeps going not willing herself to rest not even one moment she keeps running. Soon she reaches a bridge far away from town she stops noticing the loud panting noses have gone away for a moment she sits down onto the hard wood bridge taking deep breathes trying to get her breathing under control she thinks it's over but is it? She hears foots steps coming her way quickly she gets up to see what was the cause if the noise only to fall back down as soon as she sees the 'man' she was running from walking towards her slowly with a dark look on his face a smirk on those elegant creamy lips. Ary crawls back her eyes never leaving the man's dark crimson eyes she struggles to get away but the man gets closer and closer until her is towering over the poor girl fear showing deep in her eyes though she tries desperately to hide it. Pluto kneels in front of her leaning closer to her until his face is just inches from hers. He sniff's her wondering what she could be. He finds a scent on her that he rather likes he sniff's her again this time grabbing her thighs to pull her closer as her tries to get a good smell of the pleasant scent he can't get enough of. Ary tries desperately not to move as she feels something press against her thigh that seems to infuriate Pluto he growls in frustration not having the feeling he wants he needs something but being the stupid mutt he is he doesn't know what he needs. Then suddenly something hits him, he needs release. His grip on Ary's thighs tightens as he starts to grind against her…..

Will continue..BUT FOR NOW REVIEW MI PEEPS


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The release

A/N: We continue our tale about Ary and Pluto. Thank You for reading my fanfictions

Naruto: You horrible meanie

Me: -rolls eyes- anyways let's begin

Pluto grinds against the frighten reporter sniffing her ever so slightly. Ary looks at the demon hound in complete and utter fear no longer knowing how she will get out of this mess she has gotten herself into she lets out a whimper as she feels a wet tongue lick her neck. "P-please go away—" She trails off as her clothes are removed in a flash her eyes widen as she is now naked in the cold London air she shivers as a very cold breeze hits her naked body a smirk forms on Pluto's face as he watches her. Pluto licks his lips enjoying the sight very much slowly he licks down her neck caressing her ever so gentle as he gently nibble on her flesh not in a harming way almost pleasurable. Roughly Pluto pushes her back pinning her to the ground as he bites into her neck hard enough to draw blood none to gently. He roughly grabs her hips not giving Ary time to understand what's going on as he positions himself and roughly thrusts into her virgin entrance he thrusts in and out of her not giving her time to adjust she lets out a pained scream wishing for all this terror to end but inside she knows it won't end inside she knows that this is only the beginning of the end that. "I s-should have known better not to mess with the Phantomhives what a fool am I I have now shamed myself and my family name….." She says in a very strained voice as Pluto mercilessly thrusts into her blood running down her thigh.

'Why God…Why have you forsaken me…..'

She closes her eyes tightly and bites her lip till it bleeds trying to hold in any screams of suffering as to not show her attacker any weakness.

Blood everywhere….Blood coming from within her blood coming from her fresh cuts Pluto made on her nothing but blood God how she wishes someone could hear her crys as she is roughly pounded into by the thing some top of her nothing ….Nothing she repeats over and over in her mind trying to sooth the pain, guilt, and shame that grows inside her like a wild animal ready to feast on her. Disgust shows on her face as she turns her head away from her attacker not wanting to look at the man this goes on for hours finially the man known as Pluto cums inside her this feels her with even more disgust and hate.

'Some secrets are best left alone…' She thinks silently to herself as she curls up in a ball after her attacker pulls out of her and runs off to God knows where…

"I shouldn't have stuck my noise where it doesn't belong….." she repeats over and over hugging herself..

END


End file.
